


Garrison Daze

by aimlessAnemone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Garrison days, Garrison trio, High School, Homophobia, M/M, POV Alternating, Pre-Voltron, hunk is love hunk is life, i love pidge, keith is studious, klance, lance has a crush, these kids are so smart, trying to stay canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimlessAnemone/pseuds/aimlessAnemone
Summary: Basically pre-everything Garrison days. Lance has a crush on Keith, Keith is aware and probably has a crush too but he's Keith and it's high school. The story of how the Garrison Trio becomes friends. Hunk is a fantastic Calculus tutor. Pidge shows up later. It will probably end before Keith leaves the Garrison. There is mild bullying from unnamed classmates aimed at Lance (but is any bullying mild if it's all meant to hurt people?).





	Garrison Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I want to actually finish a fanfic and it might as well be this one (what about the others you've written? You don't have a very good track record...). Well, I'll try really hard! I want to update at least once a week, but I am aiming for it to be more often than that, depending on my life (my life is really uneventful though so that's promising, at least). The first two or three will come out really quickly because I'm in a writing mood atm; after that, who knows? Haha... o_o Anyway, the first chapter is just setting the scene. It was easy to imagine the Calculus classroom from my high school; does that make me lazy or wizened from experience? Probably the former... There is homophobia in this chapter, but I believe it is mild (and honestly, pretty cheesy, like Life Is Strange ep. 1 French-Canadian adults trying to mimic American teenager dialogue; I'm shying away from being too 'realistic' for now). Thank you for reading and please enjoy!!

Lance glared at the back of Keith’s head. They were in Calculus at the Garrison, and the teacher had just left the room to let them work on a particularly complicated problem she’d written on the board. Keith’s head was bent toward his desk, deep in concentration. Several other students were doing the same, to varying degrees of seriousness. Some had taken the brief reprieve to start talking to each other and goofing off.

Lance was trying to figure out the problem himself, but it was really stumping him. He wondered if Keith was already working on the bonus problem the teacher had appended to the board before she left. He probably was, knowing him. Lance couldn’t deny he was a bit frustrated knowing how easily Keith seemed to grasp Calculus. Maybe he could ask for tutoring? No, he didn’t need another reason for people to wonder about him if they found out.

Something hit Lance in the nape of his neck. Turning around, he redirected his glare behind him and searched for the guilty party. It wasn’t hard. A small group of giggling classmates pointed at the object that had hit Lance, a crumpled piece of college-ruled notebook paper. Lance gave them an awful look, then bent down to gather the paper, smooth it out and read it. The senders of the message became quiet, waiting for Lance to read it.

“Don’t stare 2 hard. We see u lookin at Keith. R U gay?” Lance narrowed his eyes at the message, then turned back to the group, now looking positively conspiratorial. A girl in the group began to chant, in a sing-song voice, “Lance loves Keith, Lance loves Keith!” She drew out the long E in Keith, emphasizing the playground-era teasing.

Lance could feel his cheeks burning as he threw the balled up note back at the perpetrators. He whisper-yelled “Shut up!” at the girl singing, dearly hoping that the chant wasn’t carrying up to Keith at the front of the room. The group started laughing; one boy replied, in a long, low voice, “Gay.”

At this point, the only thing Lance could do was turn around and try to pretend this wasn’t happening, because he knew that regardless of what he said the taunting would continue. It was true, he _liked_ Keith. He had a crush on Keith. It was also true that if he told anyone, he was in for worse than this ‘banter.’ He sighed. At least he could tell himself the truth. He thought about stories of other kids like him, gay kids in high school, who repressed the feelings they had for people and turned into awful bullies themselves. Lance, at least, had enough foresight to know it was pointless and hurtful to become that sort of closet case. Even if he was new here and hadn’t made friends yet, he knew it wasn’t worth trying to form friendships with people so quick to taunt him. He could take the high road.

Finally, the teacher returned and everyone scrambled to get back in their seats and scribble something on their notebooks. Lance had the karmic delight of seeing the boy who had called him gay in such a mocking manner not only be the first called on to answer the problem, but also have to admit that he didn’t know the answer. The next boy the teacher called on who had somehow missed the no-hat rule (well, it was a bandana; maybe that didn’t count) not only correctly gave the answer, but when asked to show his work on the board, wrote an incredibly easy to understand, comprehensive guide to solving the question. Lance was shocked at how enlightening this boy’s answer was and how friendly he seemed at the front of the class. Even the teacher couldn’t help but smile approvingly at the warmth of the explanation. In fact, Lance wondered if he could get the boy to tutor him, rather than Keith.

Lance had considered asking Keith to tutor him before, more than partially as a way to spend time with him, but he thought about the few times he and Keith had actually interacted before during the school year, and realized Keith probably lacked the patience necessary for tutoring. Well, he specifically lacked the patience to tutor Lance. Lance wasn’t sure why, but Keith had always been rather curt with him when they spoke. Once, Lance had asked Keith if he knew if the next Java quiz was on a Monday or a Tuesday and Keith had told him to check the syllabus before walking away. Lance wondered if Keith had, indeed, heard the taunting from their fellow classmates and was trying to distance himself in case it was true.

When the teacher asked if anyone was able to come up with an answer to the bonus question, Keith raised his hand tentatively after seeing no one else had. He was right, of course, but the way he went through the problem, Lance was more confused at the end than he was at the beginning. Yup, he was definitely asking the bandana guy for tutoring help. As the class ended, Lance packed his things as quickly as he could to try to catch up with him. He was so fast, he missed the second paper crumple that was aimed at his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is Keith POV, chapter after that is Lance asking Hunk to tutor him. After that, who knows? Haha... Need a good way to introduce Pidge!


End file.
